My Adeventure Time Fanfic
by Wonerland Madness
Summary: This is a long story I wrote about the inside world of Adventure TIme and Cartoon Network. Sorry for the bad ending in chapter 2. I got writers block and couldn't wait to upload, I m still kinda new to the whole fanfiction thing. Please don't hate. If you have any characters to add pleaser do.
1. Chapter 1

I glanced over at the ladder and heard Finn clomp up the ladder, over all I was surprised he didn't break it. Finn was my twin brother, but our parents divorced. My...err... Our mom raised me in log cabin in the woods with endless hours of hard labor. So when Finn found me I was so happy I could kiss him, but I didn't. He had pale skin and golden hair. I had dark brown hair and brown skin, with a laidback mood. Today I had my hair in a sloppy bun and a red hoodie on with black sweatpants a size to big. Our whole lives revolved around this T.V show called Adventure Time. All the characters are real, but some of us work behind the scenes, like me for example.

"Hey Finn! How was work with the crew?" I asked flopping backwards over the armrest of the couch.

"Okay I guess. In this episode I had my whole body stuck in this lame-o ice cube that Ice King built. Ugh!" Finn explained flopping down next to me. "And now I think I got an admirer."

"Really?" I asked

"Her name is Fiona and she looks just like me" Finn moaned.

I giggled gave him a sisterly hug, as I got up. I told him to look at the bright side as I left the room and climbed up the ladder to my room above Finn and Jake`s. My room had a desk in one corner next to a bookshelf, a bed, a dresser and a balcony, with one of those benches in to a window I had one of those things like a swing that hung from the ceiling on a platform. Sometimes Kai came to visit me and stay the night. To him I was Suki, because in his world, the world of ninjago, I was Asuka. Even though he rarely called me Forest. His nickname for me was wild Fire or evergreen. Even though my true, true name was Kristin. In this world I was Forest. In the realm of cartoon Network I am Kristin. There are, people like me that are called random. People that can have several identities and help with the shows.

Later I heard Jake come in the tree house and start making dinner. I heard a knock at my balcony door, so I opened it and gasped at what I saw. Before my eyes was a girl with a light blue shirt, deep blue skirt, high sock with red lines around the end, a bunny hat like Finn`s (only his was bear) and a green backpack. She looked like a female Finn. I wanted to shut the door but the other part of me wanted to push her off my balcony. I shut the door and bolted downstairs. Jake was setting the table and Finn was playing on BMO. They both looked up at the sound of my footsteps, with raised eyebrows. I was about to explain when I heard a girl from behind me say

"H-H-H-H-H-Hey F-F-F-Finn." She stammered.

Finn stared at her with wide eyes and then at me. Jake looked over all puzzled. I flipped out at her and was about to ask how she got into the house before I realized how stupid a question that was and instead asked her how in glob`s name she found us.

"Well, I got it from your partner, what is her name? Oh! Right! Marceline or something." Fiona explained.

I had to admit, for a girl who was stammering a minute before she was pretty chill.

"So are you a stalker or something?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Fiona asked

I stammered and stepped back. I practically, correction, I screeched no. Fiona huffed and sighed as she flopped on the couch.

"Well that's a relief. By the way what`s for dinner?" She asked cozying up to Finn.

"Oh glob no! You`re not staying! That is so not allowed! Right Jake? Forest?" Finn asked, sliding away from Fiona.

"Sure. And Forest Merten don't say a word. This is the longest since we had company and I`m tired of it." Jake proclaimed, waving a spatula in the air.

I walked out of the treehouse and stormed to the Candy Kingdom. On my way there I ran into Ice King, scheming to kidnap a princess. I rolled my eyes and walked around him, I so didn't have time for this. But somehow the Ice King saw me and froze me. The last thing I remember is seeing his plans to kidnap me. When I woke up I was in the Ice King`s castle in his ice cage guarded by what seemed to be a whole army of Gunther.

"ICE KING! You let me out of here!" I screamed at him.

"Hah but you see my dear, you are bait for Finn. Oh yes when he receives my ransom note he will bless my marriage to Princess Bubblegum so that I can happily be married" Ice King chuckled.

I gasped and ran into the ice wall behind me. But I had a boyfriend, and Kai loved me. He couldn't find out or else he`d burn down this set. But Ice King barely paid attention to relationships, unless they were his own. He had done it, he had gone insane. There was no use trying to explain to him what Kai would do if he found out, or the fact that he`d call me a damsel in distress. No way, but however now Lumpy Space Princess now owed me twenty bucks. I glanced around the cage and saw nothing to help me escape. Sighing I leaned against the wall behind me and hoped things were going well at home.

**At the tree house**

Finn climbed the ladder up to Forest`s room, but saw nothing. He climbed back down to the kitchen, where Jake had set up a table with a white linen table cloth and candles with red napkins, silverware and actual china. Jake had insisted that Fiona be dressed up for the occasion and be good looking, even though Finn was dating Flame Princess. Finn sat down and glanced at Fiona. Her hair was no different, but she wore a black dress that was loose, but not too loose, that had a slit down one leg and a bow in the back, paired with a small purse, and minimal make up. Finn wanted to sit next to Jake, but he shook his head. Fiona blushed deeply when she saw Finn, Finn made gagging sounds to try to make it obvious he didn't like her, but it was like talking to a brick wall.

Just then Gunter burst in with a note in his beak. He dropped it at Finn`s feet and Jake threw Gunter out the window so that he could glide to the Ice King`s palace. Finn gasped and dropped the note. Fiona picked it up and read it out loud, hoping for some attention from Finn and sighed when she received none.

"It says 'Dear Turbo Bro, I have taken your sister Forest and will keep her or freeze her, unless you bless and preform Princess Bubblegum, and mine wedding. Sincerely your best bud. P.S I will never let her go if you bring fire power. P.P.S I mean Flame Princess'" Fiona read.

"We got to go" Finn said.

Jake stretched to become a giant dog to carry Finn. Neither noticed Fiona grabbing the end of Jake`s tail.

At the Ice Palace

I sighed and laid down on the cold and lumpy ice bed the Ice King made for me. Groaning I turned on my side kicking at the lumps hoping to smooth them out. I knew that Finn was on his way but what the Ice King had in store was a mystery to me. Annoyed, I scanned my surroundings spotting nothing but the usual guards and the light from another room or stairway. I sat up pulling my knees closer to me, sitting upright on my bed, or a pathetic excuse for a bed anyways. Then a question ran through my head. How was the Ice King going to get the Princess? Did he disguise the plans or was I really a princess? I shook the thoughts from my head. No way was I a princess, not in all of Ooo.

But what was taking Finn so long. I walked over to the cage and pulled on it. After a little bit I heard the Ice King humming as he walked towards my cell. He was carrying two drumsticks while several penguins waddled behind him carrying a keyboard and a set of drums.

"Lazy tyrant" I muttered as the Ice King set everything up. When he was done he placed the keyboard in front of me. I grabbed both ends and whacked him across the face with it. Then I shoved it in to the far side of the cell where he wouldn't see it. Ice King rubbed the side of his head where the board hit him. He raised his hands in rage as the wall behind him crumbled down. I grinned at the sight of Finn and Jake. Jake stretched over to the cell and banged down the bars. I front flipped out taking stance next to Finn.

"WAIT!" Fiona screamed emerging from behind Jake. She grabbed the Ice King`s arm protectively. "You can`t hurt him."

"Why not?" Finn asked.

"Because he`s my dad. Finn, I love you and if you want this to work out then you need to stop fighting." Fiona declared glaring at all of us.

"Did you not notice that he kidnapped me!?" I screamed at her.

"He gets lonely" Fiona replied shaking head, as if It were the most obvious thing in the world. Finn was still stunned by Fiona's accusation and Jake was confused by all of this deciding whether or not to hit the Ice King or leave.

"it`s true." Ice King said, gazing into Fiona` eyes "She`s my daughter and I am lonely. I want her to have a mom, and PB seems like a good choice." Ice King said. Fiona nodded in agreement. I understand the father part, but mother? It had to be Betty, that girl the Ice King dated before the Mushroom war. I didn't understand it, but before I could say anything Finn shouted at Fiona.

"I don't like you Fiona, you stalk me. I`m sorry but I`m dating Flame Princess, even though on T.V we broke up I still love her." Finn admitted. Fiona`s eyes grew watery as she let go of Ice King`s arm to reach for Finn`s. He gently pulled away as Jake grabbed stretched his arms around both of our waist and hoisted us on to his back. On the ride back to the tree house Finn was silent. When we reached the tree house Finn went to his room and wouldn't come back down. Jake was cleaning and didn't pay attention to me or Finn`s behavior.

I climbed to my room and flopped on the bed. I heard a tap at the balcony door and grinned, flinging my legs over the bed and unlocking the door to let Kai in. He wore his season 1 ninja outfit, his spiky hair stood up, and his black eyes glistening in the light. He walked in sitting down on my bed leaning against the head of the bed.

"How you been Wild Fire?" Kai asked, as I cuddled against him resting my head in the nook of his arm. I sighed not wanting to tell him that I was in peril or that I was defenseless for an hour.

"I could've been worse. This has been one bomb day, Finn is upset for some reason and Ice King is bananas" I told Kai looking up at him, gazing into his eyes. He smiled at me, moving his hand so that it rested on my shoulder. I sighed happily as Kai gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry babe, but I got to go back to sensei, you know how he is." Kai said, getting up and walking towards the balcony door. I sighed and watched Kai leave, he turned around and grinned. I felt myself blush as he left. A faint glow appeared as he left, from his spinjitzu. I turned over snuggling into bed as I feel into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up feeling weird. I climbed out of bed, and down the ladder to the kitchen. Finn was outback fencing with Jake, and I was happy to see him active once more. I loved my brother, but I loved Kai more. I grabbed some bacon pancakes from the fridge and went to play on bmo. Later I heard knocking at the balcony door in my room.

IN THE ICE PALACE

Fiona stared at the hole in the wall from Forest`s escape, the winds form the ice realm swayed her golden hair. The Ice King approached his daughter with curiosity, as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Listen, Princess. Why don't you change out of those dirty clothes and go to bed?" The Ice king suggested, rubbing his daughter`s shoulder. He slowly guided her from the hole to her room. Her room contained a single bed in the middle with the head against the far wall, a vanity table, writing desk, wardrobe containing several clothes, and the wall decorated with countless pictures on the walls of Finn.

"He was so perfect, but he dumped me." Fiona sobbed sitting down on her bed. Suddenly she jumped up and began yanking on Ice King`s tunic. "Capture him, do whatever it takes I don't care! Bring Finn to me alive so that we can fall in love!"

"Okay, okay. GUNTHER! GUNTER!" The Ice King barked." Find me Finn and bring him to me alive!"

The penguins quacked and set out to kidnap the hero of Ooo.


	2. Chapter 2

The two penguins glided to the Tree House and waddled onto a balcony, tapping on it only to have it reveal a girl lounging on her bed playing on BMO. The girl jerked her head up slowly began walking to the door, gesturing for BMO to go down the ladder. She answered the door, but the penguins had already made their escape off the balcony. She shrugged and walked back in, locking the door behind her. The penguins waddled around the tree house a couple times before spying Finn by the pound. His sword was by his side, and Jake was patting his back affectionately.

"Dude, this happens. Ya think you got it all but you don't." Jake told him kindly, wrapping an arm around him.

"I don't think that. I just think that Fiona was, well, crazy. But I don't know. Can I be alone?" Finn asked, looking down into the water.

"Sure." Jake replied, leaving his spot to go inside. The penguins crept up behind Finn, and when the time was right pulled a bag over his body.

"WHAT THE GLO-mmpphhhh!" The hero shouted through the bag.

MEANWHILE AT THE ICE PALACE 

Fiona sighed as she brushed her hair, running her fingers through it. She wore her usual outfit, and had the penguins take her ruined black dress to the Candy Kingdom. She was immensely bored with her life as it was and she hoped living with Finn, would spice things up. She walked to the main room and tapped her foot, as the penguins waddled in carrying the struggling bag. Fiona was beyond herself with glee, and with a wave of her hand dismissed the penguins. They dropped the bag on to the floor, sealing the exits as they left. Finn raised the bag over his head puzzled. His hat was tousled, revealing his golden hair shining through it. His clothes were wrinkly, and his shoes were somewhere within the bag.

Suddenly Finn jumped up, as he realized where he was. In his attempt he fell onto the floor, face first. Fiona giggled as she helped him up, and into the guest room. She sat Finn down and called the penguins.

"Get me and my love a couple of the special sandwiches, some blankets, and some chilled tea. Oh and when you exit lock the door from the outside." Fiona told them, stooping down so that she could talk to them. The penguins quacked in response, waddling away. Fiona eagerly listened for the click that told her the door was locked. When it was she turned to face Finn. Finn rubbed his head, mumbling "Fiona?"

"Yes! It is me my love! Oh how I missed you!" She squealed.

"FIONA! What the glob!? DID YOU KIDNAP ME!?" Finn screeched.

"Yes! And tomorrow we will be married!"

"No! I never agreed to that!"

"Oh dear… When that mad lady tried to steal you, I guess she blocked out your memory. See, before she took you, you loved me. And I love you soooo much, but she was jealous I guess. So she took you. I sent the penguins to bring you back, so we can be wed." Fiona explained slowly, while cozying next to Finn.

"Hmm: Finn thought.

"Oh Honey. Would I lie to you?" She asked feeding him a sandwich.

"No, I don't think you would."

AT THE TREEHOUSE

I was so bored, I changed into my third outfit. A blue sweater, with a white skirt, and brown combat boots. It had been a hour since the mysterious tapping, and Finn`s disappearance. Jake had said he probably went for a walk, and that he`d be back by tomorrow. However I had my doubts, Finn never stayed out this late. I climbed down the ladder and slipped on my coat.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked, as I tried to slip stealthy through the kitchen and out the door.

"Um, to the Candy Kingdom." I answered slowly turning to face my Uncle.

"Ok, but be back soon. And don't go further than the Fire kingdom." Jake replied.

"Ok" I called back, sliding down the ladder and out the door.

I walked to the Candy kingdom, while sending looks to Ice kingdom. I nervously ran my fingers through my honey brown hair, wrinkling my brow in thought. _Is Finn at the Ice palace? No, no way, unless….._

I shook the thoughts away, and continued to head for the Candy Palace. When I reached the gates, I saw Princess Bubblegum testing the waters for her people. She glanced up when she heard me approach. She gave me a quick smile, one that came easily to her lips, I could see why Finn had a crush on her a long time ago.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Testing the sugar in the water. What`s wrong?" PB asked.

"Finn`s missing, I think the Ice king`s daughter took him-"I explained, but was interrupted by a voice. PB and I whirled around to face the fiery flame Princess, Phoebe. 

"What are you doing here?" Bonnibel asked.

"Meeting Finn here. What do you mean Ice King`s daughter took my boyfriend?" Phoebe asked. She wore a simple shirt, and skirt, that swayed around her legs she walked.

"Exactly that."

"Then let`s save him." And with that she took off, followed by Pb and I, off to save my brother.

AT THE ICE PALACE

Fiona twirled around, frowning at the cowering penguin. She sighed desperately annoyed at the horrendous outcome of her own wedding. Fiona turned on her heel, heading towards her fiancée`s room. Fiona knocked, craning her neck to her the familiar, and comforting voice of her lover.

"Who is it?" Came the soothing voice from the other side of the door.

"The future Mrs. Finn the Human/Merten." Fiona giggled. The door slowly opened, revealing Finn in a tuxedo, fumbling with a ruffled shirt and a pin.

"Here let me help." Fiona sighed affectionately as she helped her fiancée.

"Shouldn't you be preparing the wedding or trying on a dress?" Finn asked puzzled.

"No, well, yes. But it`s not ready. Besides it`s your turn to prepare." Fiona said, giving Finn`s bow one finally tug.

"I`ve been preparing for the wedding all day." Finn lightly complained.

"Not the way I have.' Fiona replied, fighting the urge to kiss the love of her life.

Fiona left, not bothering to lock the door, behind her. She followed the passage to her room, seeing the wedding dress laid out on her dress. It was beautiful, it was a simple dress with a lovely Ice pattern and a pale blue ribbon going around the back of it into beautiful bow. The dress itself was a cream white with lace sleeves with the design of snowflakes. Fiona gushed at the marvelous dress before her in awe and was absolutely stunned at the veil that also laid before her. Fiona giggled at the idea of her fairy tale ending but a voice in the back of her head told her it wasn't as it seemed. But a timer went off alerting her out of her thoughts. Fiona snapped her fingers and rest the timer, everything was going according to plan.


End file.
